


Alpha & Omega

by TashanaAmbrosia



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Angst, Drama, F/M, Gen, Pain, Psychological Drama, Who is Genesis?, character death impending, kastle - Freeform, mentions of Frank Castle's family, mentions of grave robbery, original characters to move plot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-05
Updated: 2017-01-04
Packaged: 2018-09-14 22:31:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9206945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TashanaAmbrosia/pseuds/TashanaAmbrosia
Summary: Wilson Fisk is soon to be let out of prison and Frank Castle knows what that could potentially mean for Karen, and well he's not one to sit back and see what happens. His investigation into The Kingpin leads him somewhere that he didn't expect.There is a promise in hanging in the air, "Next time we meet, one of us isn't walking away."Karen's not backing down and she's going to stand with the man that doesn't lie to her. With Hell's Kitchen practically a tinderbox its only a matter of time before it goes up in flames. As the 'heroes' of the city gather for a deadly battle; there is so much at stake....... But who is Genesis?





	

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Daredevil, nor am I gaining profit from this story. These characters belong to Marvel and the respective persons involved in their original creation and their re-imagining

 

 

**Alpha & Omega: ** **Prologue**

 

“The scene in Hell’s Kitchen looks like the set of a war movie set in a destitute Eastern European country and not an area that’s a stone’s throw from the glittering lights of Broadway. The fighting started in Hell’s Kitchen with vigilantes rising up against a man referred to as simply, the Kingpin. Now we know that man is Wilson Fisk, who was once referred to the Savoir of Hell’s Kitchen. Fisk, who was arrested on numerous criminal charges, but served less then three years of his sentence, has apparently been behind much of the death and destruction in Hell’s Kitchen and beyond.  The escalation of violence was so sudden that it’s rumored that Captain America himself was involved in the resolution. What’s even more troubling is that the psychopath, known as the Punisher, assumed dead former marine Frank Castle was involved…”

She muted the audio, unable to listen to anymore. She’d been out of the city for almost two years. There had been so little choice at the time Fisk was released. She wasn’t one to run and yet… God, that moment with Frank, him putting her in that car…

It wasn’t supposed to be this way. She wasn’t supposed to be reading about his fate on the paper’s online edition or listening to some Fox News idiot talk about things he knew nothing about. She was supposed to be with him. He wasn’t a monster and he didn’t deserve this. She shook her head, who was she kidding? People didn’t always get what they deserved. The world was cruel: little boys got blinded, car crashes took whole families away, innocent men were jailed and experimented on, nice men that worked in legal departments got murdered, government stings for drugs cost families their lives and even the dead were dug up, not allowed to rest.

The security system beeped and she switched the app open on her iPad to show the surveillance video of the black sedan. She bristled and checked her firearm, just in case, and set the iPad on the little table next to her deck chair. As the sedan pulled in the driveway the lights flashed three times, she sighed recognizing the signal and holstered her pistol. The car pulled into the driveway and a blonde man and a dark haired woman got out of the car.

“I’m not a widow and you told me once that he’s no hero in your book. So if you’ve got a folded flag for me, you can stick up your star-spangled…” She trailed off, knowing there might be little eyes watching her in the house.

“Told you not to come, Rogers.” The brunette motioned for him to get back in the car. He complied without a word, although his eyes were heavy, looking from her and to the house. The brunette climbed the porch steps and grabbed the blonde’s hand, “Karen…”

“Are you sure?” She swallowed. “I mean, Jessica, he could he have…”

The P.I. pulled her hand away and shoved both hands in her pockets, shaking her head. “Sure as we can be. I mean with everything that happened, the city…”

“I saw, been following Trish’s tweets and broadcasts.” She rubbed her own arms, absentmindedly seeking warmth. “Why did _he_ show up?” Karen nodded at the car.

“Boy-scout felt pretty bad about your last conversation. Wanted to offer condolences.”

Karen sighed, “I just don’t know how to explain everything.”

“Well there are a few details you should probably skip, just saying.” Jessica growled, seriousness hanging in the air.

Karen hugged her suddenly, “Thank you for coming to tell me.”

“Yeah, that nine hour drive not being able to cuss, drink, or smoke, it just flew by.” When Karen laughed quietly despite everything, Jessica offered, “If you wanted to come back to the city, you could. It’s safe now.”

And suddenly Karen Page was sobbing holding onto Jessica Jones, bawling for a life lost that no one else would mourn. She could hear his words in her head, his voice raw; pleading. ‘ _I have to know…know **he** can’t touch you. Jones and Claire’s friend he’s gonna get you out of city. He won’t let anything happen to you and…Karen, I need you to go, please.’_

The article that she’d been reading on her iPad refreshed, bringing the headline back up, “ **Warzone In Hell’s Kitchen: Death Of The Kingpin and The Punisher”**.


End file.
